gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pre-Glee-Quels: Adrenaline Rush
James' Story: Adrenaline Rush is an upcoming prequel to Glee: The Next Generation, chronicling the events of James Holland's days in Vocal Adrenaline, his relationship with Archie Carmichael, the 2014 Nationals competition, and James' subsequent depature from Carmel. It will be released soon. This page is a placeholder and will be replaced with the story when it is released. Plot James Holland had it all. He was the star basketball player, the lead singer of Vocal Adrenaline, and the most popular boy in school. But when hot and dangerous Archie Carmichael started to attend Carmel, James was smitten and all of a sudden, James' world got turned upside down. If you wanna know how it all began for James, read The Pre-Glee Quels #1 - James' Story: Adrenaline Rush. Songs *'Sure Thing '''by ''Miguel. Sung by James Holland and Archie Carmichael *'Adrenaline '''by ''Gavin Rossdale. Sung by James Holland *'A Boy Like That/I Have A Love' from West Side Story. Sung by Monique Ducasse and James Holland *'Crying '''by ''KD Lang. Sung by James Holland *'What You Want '''by ''Evanescence. Sung by Vocal Adrenaline Starring *'James Holland ' created by Klainer619 *'Archie Carmicheal' created by Hot Pink Sunnies *'Aaron Broadbent' created by Mirlo *'Monique Ducasse' created by Unitedstatesofme *'Jesse St. James' The Pre-Glee-Quels #1 - James' Story: "Adrenaline Rush" So this is what we learned from Glee: The Next Generation: Long before James and Jaxon fell in love, James attended Carmel and was a member of Vocal Adrenaline. James was the lead singer of Vocal Adrenaline and had everything going for him, but then in came Archie Carmichael, a new student with a bad boy image that had the potential to ruin James. Despite what others told him, James knew that Archie was the one for him. However, when James wouldn’t give him what he wanted, Archie tried to ruin James’ reputation. James fled Carmel for McKinley High School, where everything was great until Archie reared his ugly face, faking that he still loved James to get James to come back to Carmel and lead Vocal Adrenaline to victory. However, Jaxon kept James out of Archie’s claws and the two found true love, getting engaged in Paris. Now, for the first time, you can read the untold story of what happened before Glee: the Next Generation! ____________________________________________________________ I saw the basketball headed straight toward me and I took my shot, bolting forward to catch it, pivoting on my heels, and throwing it at the backboard. Swish! Nothing but net, I thought. I smiled to myself as the end-of-game buzzer sounded, knowing that I had secured the victory for Carmel. All my teammates surrounded me, hoisting me into the air, parading me down the court in celebration. This, this is what greatness feels like. No one ever rose to greatness from a little show choir. ____________________________________________________________ I walked through the halls of Carmel, my shades on, feeling like a celebrity. Every person I passed wanted to shake my hand, stop and stare, or shout out how good of a game I played. It wasn’t just any game; we beat our longtime rivals. “You’re the man,” a guy shouted out. “Thanks,” I said, feeling myself puff up a bit. Aaron Broadbent stood off to the side, scowling. I know he was jealous; it was Aaron who I dove in front of to catch the basketball. I stole his moment. But Aaron wasn’t that great of a shot when it comes to getting the ball through the net; letting him get control of the ball would have been a huge gamble. I saw a moment to cement our victory and I took it. “James?” Monique Ducasse asked. “Planet Earth is paging you, James.” “Sorry,” I said, looking at Monique, who had joined me. “What’s up?” “We really need to hammer out our setlist for Regionals,” Monique said. “That is if you’re over playing up being the big sports hero and would wish to continue aspiring to be our big show choir hero.” “Monique—” I started to say, but she cut me off. “James, since your big victory three days ago, you’re not focusing on helping us get ready for Regionals,” Monique interrupted. “I know that it feels pretty good to be the big man on campus once again, but we need you. You’re a great leader…when you actually lead us.” “I know, my head has been in a different game as of late,” I said, hanging my head. “But I will be in Glee Club today and ready to commit to working a setlist.” “I hope so,” Monique said. “We can’t win without you, James.” “We’ll win for more than just me,” I said. “We’ll win because we’re a team and we have a great director in Mr. St. James.” As Monique smiled at me, I looked up and saw a boy walking down the hall. He caught my eye as he was attractive, very much my type of guy. It was almost like he walked in slow motion as he flipped his bangs. “Who is that?” Monique asked. “He’s cute!” “He’s simply gorgeous,” I said. “And he’s doing the bang flip I love so much.” “Excuse me,” the boy said. “I’m new here and I was wondering which of you would be so kind to show me to the office?” I blushed as I let out a squeal as Monique poked me in the ribs. “Uh, I will.” “Good,” Archie said, flashing a dazzling smile. “I’m not that great with directions—or taking them for that matter.” “I’ll, uh, be back,” I said as Monique winked at me. “By the way, my name’s Archie,” the boy said. “Archie Carmichael.” “James,” I barely choked out. “James Holland.” “That’s a cute name,” Archie said. “Not as cute as Archie,” I replied. “Nah,” Archie said. “Archie is an old geezer name. James is really kind of cute.” “It’s a name in the Bible,” I replied. “And I’m an atheist.” “What a coincidence,” Archie said. “So I am.” “So, uh, here it is,” I said as we came to a stop outside the office. “The Carmel High school office—I’m afraid that there isn’t much in there to show.” “You know what, James, you’re pretty funny,” Archie said. “I am?” I asked. “Oh, wow. I was just trying to break the ice.” “Consider it broken,” Archie said. “So, I will see you around?” “I hope so,” I replied. “Or I guess you will at least.” “I look forward to it,” Archie said as he flashed a smile before walking through the door. ____________________________________________________________ “Earth to James,” Monique said, tapping my shoulder as I sat in Glee Club, day dreaming. “You’ve been in la la land ever since you met that boy today.” “Archie,” I said. “His name is Archie.” “Whatever his name is, doesn’t matter. You’re still a space cadet,” Monique said, thrusting a pile of paper at me. “First I get you down from Earth from being the sports hero, and now I find myself pulling back into Earth’s orbit after you meet a cute boy. James, you’re making this difficult.” “Sorry,” I said. “We have just over a month to get this setlist figured out and perfected,” Monique added. “Please, focus. That’s why I asked you to stay after Glee Club—so there would be no distractions.” “How about we do this one?” I asked, pointing at the first song to catch my attention as I browsed through. Monique took the paper out of my hand and looked at the one I had chosen. “That’s a Bush song. That’s cool.” “I thought it would be great for my solo,” I said. “You know what I say,” Monique said. “A good song is like a fancy suit: it might be tailored just for you, but you never know until you get up and try it on.” I smiled. “Alright then, I guess I will.” I stood up and walked to the front of the choir room as Monique eagerly took her seat in the front row. I searched through the pile of instrumental CDs until I found the one I was looking for. I opened the CD player, put it in, and pressed play. “You don't feel the pain,” I sang as I turned to face Monique. “Too much is not enough. Nobody said this stuff makes any sense. We're hooked again, point of no return. See how the buildings burn? Light up the night, such pretty sight. Adrenaline keeps me in the game. Adrenaline, you don't even feel the pain. Wilder than your wildest dreams. When you're going to extremes, it takes adrenaline. You don't feel the pain.” Monique let out an exclamation as she clapped and cheered. “Sail through an empty night, it's only you and I who understand. There is no plan. Get closer to the thrill, only time will kill. What's in your eyes is so alive. Adrenaline keeps me in the game. Adrenaline, you don't even feel the pain. Wilder than your wildest dreams. When you're going to extremes, it takes adrenaline. Run through the speed of sound, everything slows you down. And all colors that surround you are bleeding to the walls. All the things you really need just wait to find the speed. Then you will achieve; escape velocity. Too much is not enough. Nobody gave it up. I’m not the kind to lay down and die.” Monique’s eyes shifted to the doorway, but I didn’t stop singing to see what she was looking at. “Adrenaline keeps me in the game. Adrenaline, you don't even feel the pain. Wilder than your wildest dreams. When you're going to extremes, it takes adrenaline. Adrenaline, screaming out your name. Adrenaline, you don't even feel the pain. Wilder than your wildest dreams. When you're going to extremes, it takes adrenaline. Adrenaline, you don't even feel the pain. You don't even feel the pain. I'm going to extremes. There is nothing in between. You don't even feel the pain. You don't even feel the pain. You don't even feel the pain. You don't even feel the pain.” As the song ended, I realized that Monique wasn’t the only person applauding. I turned in the direction of the second person’s applause and saw Archie standing in the doorway. “Well done, James,” Archie said. “You’re a singer?” “Yes,” I said. “I’m the lead in our show choir, Vocal Adrenaline.” “Then I came to the right place,” Archie said. “I wanted to join.” “You sing, too?” I asked, surprised. “I was the lead in my last show choir, the West Hollywood Shining Stars.” “Why did you move to Westerville?” Monique asked. “If I lived in West Hollywood, I’d never wanna leave. Think of all the great stores and the stars!” Archie smiled. “My family wanted a more ‘real, down to Earth’ environment for me.” “It doesn’t get more real than Westerville,” James said. “But I wouldn’t say we’re down to Earth.” “So, what does a boy like me have to do to get into Vocal Adrenaline?” Archie asked. “Mr. St. James is highly selective,” James said. NOT YET FINISHED...CHECK BACK FOR MORE... Category:Prequel Episodes Category:Jameson